My angel
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: after a fight at the acracde serena tell darien that because of him she knows the meaning of hell on earth darien replies because of HER he's in heaven with his meatball headed angel. what will happen between the two sworn enemys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a short story that just came to me please let me know what you think. This is written from Darien's POV (Point Of View) about his feelings for Serena personally I don't know how I feel about this story please READ AND REVIEW lot me honestly think ok**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

The door to the arcade opened and in walked my angel.

'I'm going to tell her how I feel today' I think to myself a goofy grin appears on my face. My angel sits in her usual spot next to me and says

"Uh a double no make that a triple chocolate fudge Sunday Andy" before resting her head on the counter. My poor angel it must have been a really bad day. I grabbed my cup of strong black coffee and take a quick sip, maybe I should say something to comfort her, yeah that's a good idea clever Darien. I gave myself a mental pat on the shoulder.

"Cough, cough" I clear my throat

"What's wrong Meatball Head? Fail another test or did you actually do some work today and your pea brain finally melted?" IDIOT I thought and gave myself a mental slap so much for comforting her STUPID JERK I just insulted her. My angel looked up at me her beautiful cerulean blue eyes sparked with anger, her hands balled up into tight fists at her side, she's so cute when she's angry

"Shut up… you self-centred … pompous… idiotic… JERKWARD… I hate you soooooo much" my angel said through clenched teeth. Her face started to turn crimson red, she took a step towards me. This is NOT going to end well, I raise my hands up in front of myself as a form of self-defence

Hang on did she just say that she hates me? No she… she couldn't have, could she? She could and she did my shoulders sagged slightly my angel, the love of my life hates me. The only person that really and truly makes me happy, the only person who can possibly complete me hates me.

I felt something punch my right arm

"Darien are you even listening to me?" asked a very angry Serena

"I really don't know **why** I bother with you Darien, because of you I know the true meaning of hell on earth!"

I grabbed my cup of lukewarm coffee and drained it in one gulp, chucked some money at Andrew

"See ya later Drew" I said as I walked to the door, I looked over my shoulder as I reached to door and said

"By the way Serena because of you I'm in heaven with my meatball headed angel"

And walked out of the arcade


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks to every one who reviewed you so rock, I was just gonna have this as a 1 shot thing but I've had a few requests for chapter two so lets see how I go there may be a few more chapters depending on how this chappie goes, read and review oh in case some of you are confused this WAS going to be written entirely from Darien's POV but it's a bit hard considering he has left the arcade hehe any way I hope you enjoy it. (I STILL don't know how I feel about this story so please review and let me know what you think) **

**Ta**

**Guitarbabe2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon sniff **

**Normal POV (Point Of View) **

Serena spun around to face Andrew her jaw touching the ground, her face had gone a shade whiter then started to turn pink as every person in the arcade which was around 25 – 30 people had just heard what Darien had just said. Needless to say you could hear a pin drop

BANG

Andrew slapped his hands onto the counter the sound riveting off of the walls, every one jumped at the sudden noise the arcade returning to normal.

"A-A-A-Andrew did… did **Darien** just say what… what I think I heard?"

Andrew looked at Serena

"Ummmmm… I think he did sere"

"OK so… I'm not going mad" Serena balled up her fist and slammed it into the counter

"Stupid… jerk wad… inflated ego… I… hate… him… so… MUCH" Serena slammed her fist on the counter for each word.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY MMMMEEEEEE" wailed Serena Andrew covered his ears he was sure he was going to need a hearing aid by the time he was 30

"Why not some one like Raye or… or Mina or Lita or Amy they would of loved it but **NO** it had to be MMMMMMEEEEEEE"

"What could have been us Serena?" asked a bossy female voice behind her. Serena turned around to see her four closest friends all of them were wearing their school uniform, the voice belonged to Raye her violet eyes sparked with interest.

"Oh… hehe hi guys… … nothing oh look my Sunday is melting thanks Andrew" Serena grabbed the melting ice cream and started to shovel it into her mouth

"Spill Rena" said Lita, Serena just shook her head and pointed to her mouth letting them know she wasn't speaking with a mouth full of ice cream. The girls looked at each other with a nod from Mina. Raye, Lita and Amy jumped at Serena tackling her to the ground, Raye sat on Serena's stomach and pulled a red bandanna out of her pocket and covered Serena's mouth with it. Lita was holding Serena's arms and Amy was laying over Serena's legs

Mina gave the girls a thumbs up and walked up to the counter tilted her head slightly to the right and batted her eye lashes a few times

"Andy can you PLEASE tell me what Serena was just yelling about?" asked Mina in a sweet voice. Serena started to thrash about and yelled

"Dun ay nuntung enrow" but the bandanna made it so that no one could understand what she was saying.

"Uh I think I'll let Serena tell you this one Mina"

"Oh PLEASE with whipped cream on top Andy" Mina pulled a puppy dog pout and grabbed Andrew's hands

"Ok, ok Mina I'll tell you, Darien was in here about 5 minutes before your girls got here as usual him and Serena were fighting and Serena lost it and told him because of him she knew the real meaning of hell on earth, and Darien walked out and just before he left he said to her that because of here he was in heaven with his meatball headed angel"

The girls grip on Serena loosed, Mina lowered herself to the ground so she was on her knees

"Oh my god Rena, WHY didn't you tell us" yelled Mina, the girls quickly got up off Serena

"You are so DEAD Andrew," said Serena giving Andrew daggers, Andrew cringed Serena didn't make threats often well except when they were directed at Darien but a threat to any one else meant she was really, REALLY angry

"Come ON Serena we want details" said Lita as the girls started to drag Serena to their usual booth

" Can we get 5 soda's Andrew?" asked Amy

"Coming up ladies" as Andrew brought over the girls drinks Serena grabbed his shirt collar and pulled on it hard so that Andrew ear was next to her face and whispered into his

"You'll keep Andy your in BIG trouble" Andrew's face when pale thinking about all the things that Serena could do to him. Serena let go of his collar and Andrew quickly ran for the protection the counter offered him. As soon as Andrew took off the girls all bombarded Serena with question, Serena groaned and kept repeating to herself

"Damn you Darien, damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU" Serena sighed this was going to be a long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey every one look 2 chappies in one go I'm on a roll with this story, I have 2 on the go (including this one) and I'm writing another one as we speak hopefully you'll all like it anyway here's chappie 3 enjoy please review**

**Ta**

**Guitarbabe2005**

Half an hour later the girls were STILL grilling Serena.

"Come on Rena just admit that you like him," said Mina

"I DO NOT LIKE DARIEN" yelled Serena

"Yeah, yeah Meatball Head and I'm the queen of England if you didn't like him then **why** do you flirt with him every single day hmmmmm" asked Raye

"**ME **flirt with that **JERK**, when?"

"Only like every day Sere, you ALLWAYS find a way to talk… er yell at him" stated Lita

"I only fight with him because he starts it," said Serena before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting

"Don't you remember when you were younger the boys would pick on the girls they had crushes on, maybe Darien fights with you because he has a crush on you!" said Amy

"Oh not you to Ames, I give up I'm going home chat to you guys tomorrow ok" sighed Serena before making her way out of the arcade

"What you girls say follow her?" asked Raye

"Follow her," said the girls at the same time. The girls left some money on the table and gave Serena a 3 minute head start before following her.

**Serena's POV (Point Of View)**

As I walked down the busy streets towards the park I couldn't help replaying what Darien said in my mind over and over trying to make sense of what he said, trying to work out **why** he said it he was supposed to hate me right? I mean you don't say what he said to your sworn enemy. God men no **Darien **is confusing one minute he hates me the next he's practically confessing his undying love for me, arrrrrrrrrrr WHY ME! Finally I made it to the piece and quiet of the park and sat down on the bench that over looked the lake

'It's so peaceful here' I thought as I looked out onto the lake a gentle breeze was making the leaves on the trees rustle and to top it off there's no sign of Darien but now I don't know if it's a good thing or not.

**Normal POV (Point Of View)**

The girls followed Serena into the park

"So much for going home" muttered Raye as the four of them crouched behind a large hedge that faced the bench Serena was sitting on

"Shut up Raye," hissed Mina lightly punching Raye's arm "we have to be quiet"

The girls crouched for another 5 minutes

"Mina I think we should just go home nothing interesting is happening" wined Lita, Mina turned to face Lita

"Oh I think it's going to get VERY interesting look" whispered Mina pointing to the left, jogging down the path was Darien wearing navy blue jogging pants and a light grey sleeveless shirt, the path he was on would take him pass Serena but the girls weren't sure he would see her Darien seemed to be in his own little word.

"I think we should give fate a helping hand," mused Mina as Darien jogged closer

"One helping hand coming up" said Lita as she picked up a small rock the size of a 10 cent piece and stood up, taking careful aim threw the rock towards Serena as the rock hit Serena's shoulder Lita quickly ducked down

"OOOOWWWWWWW THAT HURT" wailed Serena rubbing the spot the rock hit, Mina, Raye and Amy gave Lita a hi-five. Darien stoped in his tracks when he heard Serena cry out and he jogged over to the bench Serena was sitting on her face was staring out at the lake she seemed to be in her own world, her eyes reflecting the lakes beauty.

Darien looked at her for a moment a hand reached out to grab hold of her shoulder and comfort her but after a moment of though the hand quickly fell away, Darien stood behind Serena for a few seconds before finally decided to sit next to her. When Darien's tall figure sat next to her Serena's concentration on the lake was broken she turned and face Darien her eyes glowing with a mixture of anger and confuse meant

"Oh it's you," she said

"Yeah you all right?" Serena sighed

"Yeah thanks just thinking"

"Oh ok I'll leave you to it" said Darien after a moment's hesitation he closed the distance between them and gave Serena a hug running his hands gently up and down her back, Serena's body stiffened up before she relaxed Darien put his mouth close to her ear he whispered

"In case you haven't work it out yet I'm in love with you" and released her quickly kissing her cheek a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Serena couldn't help but think how cute Darien looked. Quickly Darien up off the bench and walked back onto the path before starting his jog again.

Serena stood up finally getting her senses back, ran onto the path and yelled at Darien's retreating figure

"Take… take it back you… you jerk" but there was no anger in the insult. Darien looked over his shoulder winked at her and blew a kiss to her, Serena just stood there on the path a ghost of a smile playing on her lips, the wind gently playing with her hair and skirt, one arm hugging her chest, and the other resting lightly on her cheek her fingertips resting lightly on the spot Darien had gently kissed. Her eyes shining, the girls hiding behind the hedge had never seen Serena so beautiful.

The girls all sat resting their backs against the hedge

"Did that just happen?" asked Lita

"Yeah" breathed Raye "it did"

"It was so romantic," sighed Mina

"I think we should go now girls I have to study for my advanced Physics class test tomorrow" said Amy

"Yeah lets give Rena her privacy," said Lita

"I agree," said Amy and Raye together

"Yeah I can't WAIT to tell Andrew," whispered Mina her eyes glowing with a complicated mixture of happiness and mischief. The girls carefully made their way out of the park with out Serena seeing them and went their separate ways. Amy went home, Raye went to the temple, Lita went to the gym and Mina went into the arcade to fill Andrew in on what they had just witnessed between the two sworn enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

What did you all think about Chappie 3? Hard to believe that I was going to make my angel a one shot ay! Well heres chapter 4 sorry it's short I'll try and make chappie 5 longer don't hate me please, let me know what you think thanks to those of you who reviewed I would put your names here (and on my other stories) but I type my stories up on a computer with no Internet access any way read and review please

**Ta**

**Guitarbabe2005**

**Serena's POV (Point Of View)**

As I stood there watching Darien jog away I whispered to the wind

"Darien loves me" my fingertips stroking the spot on my cheek where Darien's soft lips had kiss only moments ago. When he hugged me I felt so safe when I felt his breath on my cheek electricity shot through my body.

I thought he hated me, I hate him… don't I? But if I hate him so much why am I craving his touch again. He's the jerk who teases me every day, he's the bane of my existence right, why am I justifying this to my self he's just a guy… a guy who is the first to make me feel like this. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts as I start walking towards my home my cheek is still tingling and I keep hearing his voice say I love you. I let out a sigh why is he making me feel like this?

**Normal POV (Point Of View)**

Mina ran towards the arcade and opened the door, Andrew looked up and smiled when he say Mina's red face and heaving chest as she tried to get her wind back

"Oh _pant _my god_ pant _Andrew you'll never _pant _guess what me and the _pant _girls just saw _pant, pant_," panted Mina. Andrew let out a good-natured laugh

"Who were you spying on this time Mina, Serena?"

"We-e-e-l-l-l yes but Andrew you'll never guess what **JUST** happened at the park" Mina said

"What Mina it cant be any more interesting the what happened earlier"

"Oh you are so wrong Andy we were hiding behind a hedge watching Serena and we were about to go when Darien jogged down the path, we didn't know if he would see Serena so Lita threw a small rock at Serena and hit her shoulder making her yell out" Andrew held up a hand stopping Mina

"You let Lita through a rock at Serena why?" asked Andrew

"Well if you didn't interrupt me I'd tell you, any way Darien heard Serena cry out and walked over to her she didn't even hear him. So he sat down next to her and talked to her but we were to far away to hear any thing. **THEN** he gave her a hug"

"Oh Darien gave her a hug what hospital is he in?" asked Andrew thinking about what Serena would of done to his friend

"That's the thing Andy Serena didn't do **any** thing she let him hug her then, this is the good part he let over and whispered something in her ear then he **kissed her**!" Mina let it sink in a bit "I wounder what Darien whispered to Serena she was in shock"

"D-d-Darien kissed Serena Darien got Serena's first kiss?" stuttered a very stunned Andrew

"No" sighed Mina "he just kissed her cheek, then he jogged away Serena got over her shock and yelled take it back you jerk, but she wasn't even angry and she wasn't even **loud**. All Darien did was look over his shoulder wink at her and blow her a kiss, it was so romantic Andy.

Serena just stood there watching Darien jog away with a faint smile on her face and the wind was gently playing with her hair and clothes. She had one arm hugging her chest, and her fingertips were resting lightly on the spot Darien had kissed. Her eyes were shining Drew like blue diamonds." Sighed Mina her eyes glazing over slightly. Andrew shook a little

"Mina are you **SURE** that's what happened and not your over active imagination?" Mina spun around anger sparking in her blue eyes

"Yes Andrew I am sure that's what I saw" Andrew held his hands up as a defence

"Ok, ok I wounder what he said to her" mused Andrew

"Oh my god me to looks like a job for detective Mina and Andrew" laughed Mina "wow look at the time I have to go see you tomorrow Andy" said Mina as she walked out of the arcade

**Darien's POV (Point Of View)**

As I jogged back to my apartment I smiled finally after all this time Serena, my angel knows how I feel, it wasn't that hard I don't know why I didn't do it sooner. She didn't react like I thought she would just yelled at me to take it back but she didn't even sound angry maybe… no I shouldn't get my hopes up but maybe she… she has feelings for me I shook my head and thought to myself

'Don't be stupid she was in shock' maybe I shouldn't go to the arcade tomorrow it could be to uncomfortable, but if I don't go I have no excuse to see her, I don't get the chance to secretly smell her strawberry scented perfume, watch her pink, full lips close around her milkshake straw, I wont get the chance to laugh when she dose something cute or have my heart melt when she dose something selfless. On second though I will go to the arcade tomorrow how bad could it be she might yell at me or ignore me but at least I can see her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here's chapter 5 thanks to every one who reviewed I've had request for Darien to French kiss Serena I'll try and work 1 in but it wont be in this chapter. Well the story must go on read and review thanks

P.S sorry if any one read this chap right away there was a typo in Serena's wish but it's all fixed now sorry!

**Ta**

**Guitarbabe2005**

As Serena was getting ready for bed she couldn't help but think about Darien, about the way a small amount his raven black hair would fall casually over one of his midnight blue eyes, how safe she felt in his arms and she couldn't stop thinking about how right it felt with him this afternoon. Serena shook her head trying to clear her mind her hands playing with her hair.

As Serena pulled back her blankets and slid in underneath them she looked out her window and made a wish on the first star she saw as Serena lay back on her bed her eyes still on the star she kept repeating her wish like a mantra

"_I wish I hope with all my might that I might know if Darien is my soul mate!"_

As Serena's eyes grew heavy and finally closed she didn't see the star glow brighter before falling through the sky before it landed through her open window turning into a locket that played a hauntingly familiar tune.

As Serena slept she had a strange dream she was sitting on a white marble seat facing a fountain, a gentle wind blew behind her causing her hair to blow slightly in front of her. Serena looked down and saw that she was wearing a floor length pure white dress that was slightly low cut with low-slung puffy sleaves.

There was gold embroidering of circles that connected around her breast but the embroidery didn't go the back of the dress, the fabric clung over her breast and down until it reached her bellybutton where it flared out slightly.

Serena had never seen such a beautiful dress before but it felt so familiar. Serena stood up and saw a small all most nonexistent path, as if some unknown force was pulling her down it, lifting her dress slightly Serena hurried down the path unsure of what she would find at the end of it.

With every step she took the force slightly stoped pulling the path turned a corner Serena wished she had something to protect her self with taking a deep breath and turned the corner. Serena covered her mouth with her hand and let out a gasp in front of her was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen the woman seemed so peaceful as she sat and looked into the small pool her back to Serena.

The woman lifted her head up slightly when she heard Serena's gasp her back was still turned to Serena, the woman made a come her motion with her hand. Serena slowly walked over to the woman. The woman patted the ground next to her, slowly Serena sat down unsure of what to say. The woman turned her head so she was facing Serena

"Hello Serena I am Selenity goddess of the moon and ruler of the stars"

Serena looked at Selenity shocked, as Selenity was the mirror image of her self except that Selenity had pale lavender almost silver hair, soft lavender eyes and a gold crescent moon on her forehead.

"It's ok Serena don't you want to know **why** you're here?" Selenity asked smiling

"O-o-f course I'm sorry why am I here" asked Serena

"I heard your wish Serena, look" said Selenity as she held a glowing crystal in her hand then Serena saw her self sitting on her bed looking on a star wishing with all her might

"_I wish I hope with all my might that I might know if Darien is my soul mate!"_

"It's such a beautiful wish, I'm a hopeless romantic I just had to help you so I sent you a locket in the shape of a star, ironically its called the star locket, it's sitting on your bed" said Selenity

"Thank you goddess um I hope you don't think of me as rude but what can a locket do, I want to know if Darien is my soul mate, I know we fight but today in the park when he held me it felt so right and I didn't want him to ever let me go." Selenity smiled

"Are you sure you even had to wish you seem to be sure of your heart!" Serena turned her head away from the goddess a tear rolled down her cheek

"I've… I've never felt like this before" whispered Serena, Selenity gently pushed Serena chin so she was facing her

"You have such a pure heart Serena that is rare in people these days, the star locket wont open or play its song only your soul mate can open it and the locket won play it song until two souls find each other," said Selenity smiling at Serena

"Thank you goddess"

"It's time for you to go now I pray that you may find happiness Serena," said Selenity as she pulled Serena in a hug "goodbye"

Serena slowly started to fade away

"Wait will I ever see you again goddess" yelled Serena

"I'll be watch over you Serena don't worry goodbye" Selenity yelled back but to Serena it sounded like a whisper. The goddess watched as Serena fade away. The goddess waved a final farewell to Serena as Serena left her world completely

"Find your happiness my daughter," said Selenity as she stared down on earth from the ruins of her home the moon kingdom

In her bed Serena woke up and said to herself

"What a crazy dream, no more third piece of pie before bed for me" and scratched her cat Luna's head. Luna let out a purr of comfort. Serena was about to go to sleep when a flash of light caught her eye. Slowly Serena's hand reached out and closed around cold metal, Serena's eyes grew wide

"The star locket it wasn't a dream after all" she whispered smiling as she let her head fall back onto her pillow closing her eyes again with one hand wrapped around the locket Serena whispered

"Thank you Selenity" as she fell back asleep a smile on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey every one thanks to every one who reviewed here's chappie 6 hope you like it  read and review please **

**Ta**

**Guitarbabe2005**

Across town in his apartment Darien was sleeping on his stomach in his king sized bed his navy blue silk sheets wrapped around his waist, his quilt had been tossed aside long ago. His raven black hair was all messed up. The breeze was lightly blowing through his open window making his navy curtains sway lightly. Moonlight filled his room casting shadows on the wall.

Slowly the moonlight got lighter before leaving his room completely black, the wind picked up and turned colder. Darien shivered at the change in temperature. Overhead thunder rolled and lightning crackled across the sky, causing Darien to wake up he looked over at his alarm clock it was 4:29 am he let out a groan and rolled over onto his side and tried to go back to sleep again the thunder rolled and lightning cracked.

Darien detangled himself from his sheets and made his way over to the window and watched the lighting light up the sky he let his mind wander to the park and what happened yesterday with Serena. He told her he loved her

'At least she didn't laugh or yell at me' thought Darien as he made his way back to bed. Wrapping his navy blue quit around his body Darien fell asleep thinking about a certain blond haired blue-eyed girl.

MORNING 8:39 AM SERENA'S HOUSE

Sun light streamed through Serena's window

"SERENA SCHOOL STARTS IN 25 MINUTES" yelled Ilene as she walked up the stairs. Serena opened a eye and looked at her alarm clock 8:40 am now fully awake she jumped out of bed

"WHY didn't you wake me up mum" wailed Serena

"I **did**, you said and I quote 'I'm up, I'm up' here eat this" said Ilene standing at the door holding a piece of toast in her hands. Serena grabbed the toast and shoved it in her mouth chewing as she ran around her room getting ready going through her list school

1-uniform on and brush hair check 5 minutes

2-put hair up check 5 minutes

3-brush teeth check 3 minutes

4-light make up lip-gloss, white eye shadow, clear mascara check 4 minutes

5-put stuff in school bag check 30 seconds

6-earrings check 20 seconds

7-put lunch in bag check 10 seconds

"That's every thing why do I feel like I've forgotten something" said Serena looking around her bedroom. A flash of light on her floor made her look down

"Of course the star locket" yelled Serena as she grabbed the star locket and put it on the chain on the locket was long enough so that the locket was hidden underneath her school uniform. Serena looked at her watch and yelled

"OH NO 10 MINUTES TILL HOME ROOM, GOTTA GO BYE MUM" as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

Once she got outside Serena ran faster weaving in-between people

'Haha a new record I haven't hit anyone yet' thought Serena before she crashed into a hard chest

"OOOWWWWWIIIIEEEEEEE" yelled Serena as she hit the ground "OH I'm really, really, really sorry"

"No worries Meatball Head here let me help you up" chuckled Darien as he held his hand out. Serena blushed slightly as she grabbed hold

"Um thanks Darien I um gotta go um school and all" mumbled Serena as she grabbed her bag and ran off towards her school not looking behind her. Darien watched her run to school

'Did **I** make her blush' though Darien as he started to walk towards the arcade when something caught his eye kneeling down he picked up a locket a bit bigger then a 50 cent piece in the shape of a star he started walking again as he entered the arcade Andrew looked up and said

"**YOU **I have to talk to" as he pointed at Darien

"Hello to you to" mutter Darien

"I heard about you little run in with Serena yesterday Darien" said Andrew

"Oh who told you that?"

"A little birdie" said Andrew smiling

"Well I wouldn't read into it to much Drew, do you know if this is Serena's" said Darien as he held the locket out to Andrew

"Hmmmm I've never seen her wearing it but her uniform mite of hid it, you opened it" said Andrew pointing to the small button on the side Darien shock his head as he said

"No open it now" Andrew pushed the button nothing happened, so he pushed it in harder still nothing happened

"That's strange it wont open" said Andrew giving up

"Here let me try," said Darien as he reached for the locket Andrew handed it over. Darien ran his fingers over the locket before resting on the small button softly he pushed the button in slowly the locket opened and started to play a haunting tune

"That tune…is…familiar," whispered Darien looking down at the locket he held in his hand, Andrew looked at his friend and said

"It's beautiful, pass it here I'll give it to Sere when she gets here tonight"

"Actually if you don't mind Andy I want to give it to her" said Darien looking Andrew in the eye as he closed his hand around the locket closing the locket shut.

"Sure buddy see you after college is out," said Andrew

"Yeah see you this afternoon Drew," said Darien as he walked out of the arcade. As Darien walked the street towards the college of medicine he opened his hand and looked at the locket

'Why is that tune so familiar' he thought to himself

AFTERNOON AT THE ARCADE 3:35 PM

Serena ran into the arcade following closely behind her was Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy the girls went and sat down at a booth while Serena went up to the counter

"Andrew has any one found a locket? I lost mine on the way to school oh please say its here" Serena said tears forming in her eyes.

"Was it in the shape of a star?" asked Andrew

"Yes oh you found it can I have it" asked Serena looking relieved and happy and sat down at the counter

"Um well you see Darien found it and he's looking after it," said Andrew waiting for Serena to start yelling at him

"Oh ok he'll look after it" Serena said in a calm voice. Andrew gave her a funny look

"Can I get a chocolate milkshake for me and 5 cokes for the girls please Andy?" asked Serena

"Yeah sure thing" said Andrew as he went to make his famous chocolate milkshake. The bell above the door rang Serena looked over her shoulder it was Darien

"Oh and can I get a cup of black coffee for Darien Andy" said Serena to Andrew back. Andrew brought over her chocolate shake and a cup filled with steaming hot coffee and sent a waitress over to the girl's booth with the cokes

"Thanks Drew," said Darien as he sat down at the counter and wrapped his hands around the coffee cup

"Actually thank Serena" said Andrew as he leaned on the counter drinking a cold coke

"Oh um thanks Serena" said Darien, Andrew started to choke on his coke when he heard Darien call Serena by her name.

"You ok Andy?" asked Serena concern filling her voice

"Yeah sorry drink went down the wrong way" came Andrew's reply as he walked over to the girls booth to talk to Mina. Serena looked at Darien and said

"Um Darien Andrew told me you found my locket" Darien looked at her and said

"Oh sorry Serena here" as he handed her the star locket Serena reached out to grab it Darien and Serena's hand touched for a moment

"T-t-thanks" said Serena as she went to put it on her hands shaking slightly after 2 attempts of trying to put it on she gave up and sat the locket on the counter. Darien picked it up

"You want me to help you?" he asked Serena gave him a small smile

"If you wouldn't mind" Darien got off his stool and walked around so he was facing Serena's back. Serena lifted her hair so Darien could put her locket on. Darien put his hands over Serena's shoulders and carefully closed the clasp on the locket so it wouldn't fall off again.

Darien softly rested his hands on her shoulders Serena leaned back so her head and back were resting on his chest. Amy, Mina, Raye, Lita and Andrew watched Serena and Darien

"See Andy told you something was going on," whispered Mina her eyes glued on Darien and Serena

"Who would of guess how good they look together" said Raye

"I suppose the saying opposites attract is true," said Amy. The girls and Andrew watched as Darien rested his chin on Serena's head, Serena lifted a her left hand and rested it on Darien's hand the was still on her shoulder

"Their like a jigsaw they fit each other," mused Lita

"Is Serena **bushing**?" asked Andrew looking closely at Serena

"Yeah she is" giggled Mina

Serena and Darien stood like that for a few more seconds neither of them saying a word Serena let out a sigh

"Thanks for finding my locket Darien" Darien looked at her

"That's ok um Serena can I as you a question?" asked Darien

"Yeah sure,"

"Um where did you get that locket, the tune it plays is really familiar to me" Serena turned around so she faced him her eye's were wide

"Y-y-you opened it?"

"Yeah I hope you don't mind me and Drew were trying to work out who it belonged to,"

"Who opened it" Serena asked

"I did, Drew tried a few times to open it but he couldn't. Your… your not mad are you?"

"No um I have to go bye Darien" Serena slowly walked out of the arcade, the girls and Andrew looked at each other all thinking the same thing 'what happened'?

Darien stood there watching her go the hunting tune from the locket playing over and over in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys here's chapter 7. School starts for me soon so I wont be updating as much as I have been but I'll try to write a chapter a week. Don't kill me if I take a little longer hehe. Hope you all like this new chapter thanks to everyone who reviewed you guy ROCK enjoy

**Ta**

**Guitarbabe2005**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Darien's POV (Point Of View)**

I stood frozen like a statue as Serena walked out of the arcade. Her scent still filled my nose, she smelled like ripe strawberries and chocolate. My hands and chest could still feel her warmth. As the arcade door closed with a click I turned around to face Andrew who was still sitting at the table with the girls the 5 of them all looked at me with their jaws touching the ground.

"What!" I asked them raising an eyebrow

"Y-y-y-you… s-s-Serena… looked… couple" stuttered Andrew not making sense.

"Drew you are losing it um I'm going see you all later" I said as I walked to the arcade door and out onto the street.

'Gotta find Serena' I thought to my self as I walked the streets. I felt a strange force pulling me in the direction of the park. I started to run weaving my way through the crowds. A woman stepped in front of my path

BANG 

Shopping bags went everywhere

"Oh I am so sorry miss, I-I-I-I wasn't looking where I was going," I said as I started to pick up all of her bags. The woman giggled I looked up at her about to ask her what was so funny the words died in my throat when I saw her.

She looked exactly like Serena; her hair was done in the same 'Meatball' style, except this woman's hair was a silver colour and her eye's pale lavender.

"Um hi my names Darien" I said as I stood up I offered her a hand she took it and I helped her up

"Hehe I'm Selenity" I handed her the shopping bags I had picked up

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Serena Tsukino would you?" I asked

"No I've never met any Tsukino's before sorry" said Selenity as she shook her head.

"Oh you just look like Serena," I said thinking maybe Selenity was Serena's 'identical' twin that every one is supposed to have

"You have feelings for this girl Serena?" Selenity asked me

"Uh yeah but how did you know that"

"Oh lets just say I have a knack about that sort of thing"

"OK I was just going to find her so I better go nice to meet you Selenity"

"Wait Darien" Selenity grabbed my arm

"Before you go looking for Serena I think you should come look in my shop" Selenity looked into my eyes a determined look on her face.

"OK how far is it" I said thinking I should humour her she was obviously crazy

"Its right in front of us" said Selenity pointing to a small shop the outside was painted navy blue with silver trim, the shops name was written in metallic blue on a large silver full moon _full moons and shooting stars_ (A/N: sorry I know very original)

"Strange I've walked down here a million times and I've never seen it," I said looking at the small shop

"Oh its only here to help you" said Selenity as she walked into the small shop. I sighed as I walked into the shop, I was right this woman was crazy. Once I was inside I couldn't believe it

Inside the shop had pillars of white marble with fairy lights wrapped around them supporting the ceiling, the floors were white marble as well. The shelves and cabinets were sparkling clear glass supported by silver rods all except one that was covered with a whit silk cloth it appeared to be the counter; the inside was a breathtaking sight.

"Look over here Darien" call out Selenity as she walked over to what appeared to be a counter. I slowly strolled over to the counter

"This shop is amazing Selenity" I said

"Thank you I like it, come here I want you to look at this" said Selenity as she pulled the white silk cloth off. I walked over and peered inside the glass inside the glass case was the most beautiful jewellery all silver and white gold with many different types of stones, but the piece that caught my attention was a necklace. The necklace silver with a longish chain it had a silver crescent moon pendent that had a ruby rose on the bottom tip.

'That would be perfect for Serena' I though

"Um how much for that necklace?" I asked pointing at it, I could have **sworn** I saw Selenity's eye's twinkle

"Oh that piece I made my self I was waiting for its true owner to come for it I think your Serena is the true owner Darien so for you $30 dollars"

"Your kidding to make that would of cost you heaps" I said my jaw touching the ground. Selenity just smiled

"Here take it go find your princess" Selenity gabbed the necklace and put it into a silver box, I got my wallet out and handed her $30.00 dollars and grabbed the box and ran out of the shop.

**Normal POV (Point Of View)**

As Darien ran out of the shop he never looked back if he had he would of seen a strange white fog fill the little store and Selenity waving before to shop disappeared leaving no trace of its brief existence

A/N: love it or hate it review please


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I know I said I had writers block but this came to me I think I get over it real quick hehe well here's chappie 8 hope you guys like it. Oh and every one who reviewed you guys are legends you rock so hard  enjoy

**Ta**

**Guitarbabe2005**

" " ** Speech **

' ' ** Thought **

As Darien ran through the streets he clutched the silver box containing the necklace close to his chest

'She's going to love it!' Darien thought to himself 'Where are you Serena?'

"Of course, she will be on the bench under the willow tree," said Darien out loud 'what made me say that' he though to himself. But needless to say Darien turned left and headed towards the park. As he walked along the path he thought about Serena why did she run away did he do something. He couldn't work it out.

As he got nearer to the willow tree he suddenly felt very nervous, he had never bought a girl a present before, he was never close enough to any girl before but Serena was the only one who could make his heart beat fast and slow at the same time, the only person who could make him blush and she was the only person who could break down the wall between himself and the world that he had spent his whole life building, but around Serena it was as if the walls never existed.

Turning the last bend in the path to the willow tree Darien was rewarded with the sight of a highly unusual but oh so familiar hairstyle. The same hairstyle that had allows him to talk to Serena. Taking a **deep** breath Darien walked over to Serena

"Can I sit down?" Darien asked Serena looked up

"Yeah" Darien sat down and held out the silver box to Serena and said

"Um I got this for you, I wont take no for a answer" Serena carefully took the box Darien could see that her hands were shaking slightly

"You shouldn't have Darien," she said as she set the box down in her lap

"Open it," urged Darien. Serena nodded her head and carefully opened the box and let out a gasp

"Oh my god thankyou Darien" said Serena as she picked the necklace up and held it in her hand.

"Will you help me put it on?" she asked, Darien nodded and stood up taking the necklace out of Serena's hand he carefully slipped it onto her neck and closed the clasp.

"Beautiful" breathed Darien as he looked at Serena the pendent on the necklace sat on her collarbone. Leaning closer to her Darien brushed a strand of hair behind Serena's ear a pink tinge appeared on Serena's cheeks as Darien's hand brushed against her cheek. Leaning in even closer Darien softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on I'll buy you a milkshake" said Darien grabbing one of Serena's hands and pulled her up off the bench. Serena flashed him a smile

"A **double** chocolate milkshake?" she asked

"Ok a double chocolate milkshake" he laughed. Still holding her hand Darien and Serena started the 10-minute walk to the arcade.

THE ARCADE

"What is going on with those to?" asked Lita

"I have no idea Lita," said Raye

"Well **I** just wish I knew were Serena ran off to!" said Amy

"Yeah and Darien to," said Andrew

"Yeah" chorused the girls

The bell above the arcade door started to ring and the sight of who walked in made the 4 girls, Andrew and every single regular arcade parton's jaw hit the floor. There walking hand in hand smiling at each other were two supposed enemies Serena and Darien.

"Yo Drew can we get one double chocolate milkshake" called out Darien as him and Serena made their way to a booth still holding hands.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing girls?" asked Andrew as he made his way out of the booth

"Yeah it's like the twilight zone," said Raye

"But don't they look so cute" said Mina

"Oh Andy can we get one double hot chocolate fudge Sunday please Andy two spoons please" yelled out Serena

"Two spoons, you mean **Serena** is going to share ice-cream, she wouldn't even let me have a lick of her ice cream cone let along share her favourite dessert" said Mina shock written all over her face

"Ahahahaha" Serena's cheerful laugh could be heard throughout the whole arcade.

"Your so funny Darien" she laughed

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING OVER THERE," yelled Raye

"Hang on girl give them their privacy," said Lita grabbing Raye's arm.

"B-b-b-but I wanna know what's going on," whined Raye. Lita rolled her eyes

"We **will** Raye… when Sere wants us to"

"Ok Lita, you win," sighed Raye. Andrew walked past the girls with Serena and Darien's chocolate Sunday and milkshake. As he got to their booth his eyes went wide Serena and Darien were sitting with only centimetres between them Serena was playing with her necklace

"Here you go guys. Nice necklace Rena is it new?" Asked Andrew a pink tinge appeared on Serena's cheeks and said

"Um yeah Darien bought it for me" Andrew raised an eyebrow

"Darien hu so what's going on with you two? Are you going out or something, I mean one day you hate each other the next your… well your like… this!" Both Serena and Darien went red

"Um us hate each other you got it all wrong Andrew," said Serena

"Yeah dude and what do you mean by this?" said Darien

"Thanks for the ice cream and milkshake Andy" said Serena and gave Andrew a wave of her hand telling him to go, Andrew took the hint and left and made his way over to the girls table

"Darien brought Serena a necklace. A REALLY nice necklace" said Andrew

"He brought her jewellery are they going out?" squealed Mina

"They wouldn't say," said Andrew "well as much as I would love to stay here and talk to you girls all afternoon but I have to go and do some work talk to you guys later"

"Bye Andrew" said the girls then all four of the girls gathered up their things and left some money on the table and left

"Bye girls" called out Serena

"Yeah see you later Rena," said Amy Serena gave the girls a wave and turned to her milkshake

"Mmmmm this is good want some?"

"Nah I'm good thanks Sere" said Darien Serena just shrugged her shoulders

"Your loss" and in 15 seconds she finished the rest of her milkshake.

"Oooooo now to start on the Sunday" squealed Serena

"Go ahead Serena enjoy"

"Aww Darien you HAVE to eat some of the Sunday here" Serena scooped some ice cream and topping onto her spoon and held it to Darien's mouth

"One bite… for me!" Serena said sweetly

"For you anything" said Darien as he closed his mouth over the spoon. Then he picked up his spoon and scooped ice cream onto it and held it to Serena's mouth, Serena closed her lips over the ice cream

"Mmmmm that's nice" she murmured

"Yeah its fantastic" whispered Darien. Andrew had seen the whole thing.

'Ooooo blackmail time' thought Andrew

A/N: Read and Review please


	9. Chapter 9

Hey here's chapter 9 enjoy and if you get a moment check out my other stories ok read and review love y'all and for all you reviewers out there you rock.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

As Darien and Serena continued to feed each other ice cream Andrew quickly grabbed his digital camera and snapped 20 photos of them and grabbed his mobile and pulled Mina's number up

"Hello Mina here"

"Mina it's me Andrew are you with all the girls?"

"Yeah why?"

"All of you get back to the arcade quick you will never guess what's going on here"

"What's going on Andrew?"

"Not telling just get here NOW bye"

"Bye"

'Well that was easy now how can I use these photos for black mail' thought Andrew 'hehe I know'

"Hey Beth you ok here for 30 minutes?"

"Sure Andrew" said Beth

"Cook thanks when the girls get here let them have anything they want ok"

"You're the boss see ya later drew" said Beth as Andrew ran out of the arcade. As Andrew rand down the streets he spotted the shop he wanted to go into _15 minute photos_

"Hi can I help you sir?" asked the woman behind the counter

"Yes can I get these photos printed" Andrew said as he handed the cameras memory card to the woman

"Yes just the one copy?"

"Oh no 7 copies of each please" said Andrew with an evil grin. 15 minutes and $38 dollars later Andrew was running back to the arcade holding a package of photos in his hand. As he got into the arcade he saw the girls in a booth

"Andrew where have you been?" hissed Raye

"Getting theses" smiled Andrew

"Ooooo do share" said Mina. Andrew opened the package and spread the photos out over the counter. There were different shots of Darien and Serena spoon-feeding each other. One where Darien was brushing Serena's hair behind her ears. Serena rubbing at a spot of Darien's face and many more.

"When did you get these?" asked Lita

"Just after you guys left, you should have hung around for a bit longer. Now the real question is what to do with them. Evil plan any one?"

"Oooo yes I say we go and post them up all over town" said Mina

"Bad idea what if her dad saw them" said Amy

"Good point Ames" said Mina

"I know lets use them as place mats here so every one can see them!" said Lita

"Waste of money" said Andrew

"I have it lets put them up in the arcade and have people vote on their favourite and if they think Serena and Darien make a cute couple" said Raye

"Perfect" said Mina and Lita with a sigh

"I concur," said Amy

"Settled let the voting begin," said Andrew as he started to hand jobs out "Mina and Lita hang the photo's up outside and inside. Amy make up voting cards and Raye go out and get photos"

"Yes sir" said the girls as the ran off to start their jobs

3 hours later

"So then my brother feel into the jelly vat it was so funny and he still cant look at jelly the same way" laughed Serena

"Wow Andrews been busy this last 2 hours" said Darien looking around the arcade people were everywhere

"I know but you know what's even stranger," said Serena

"What?"

"You and I have been talking for over 3 hours and we haven't killed each other," laughed Serena

"Hey yeah you right Meatball Head"

"Hey you couldn't help yourself could you" Serena said playfully

"Nope"

"ATTENTION THE VOTES ARE IN THE RESULTS WILL BE REVEILED SHORTLY" said Andrew

"Vote's for what?" asked Serena

"Dunno lets go and look" said Darien as he and Serena pushed their way to the front.

"They didn't" gasped Serena

"They did" cried Darien as Serena and him looked at the sign two signs over 2 'booths' all around the area were the photos of Serena and Darien that Andrew took.

Vote 4 ur fave pic! $5 a vote 

_**Vote if these 2 make a cute couple! $5 a vote**_

"How embarrassing" moaned Serena

"You're not kidding," sighed Darien Andrew appeared through the crowed with a megaphone in one hand and a piece of paper in the other

"RESULTS ARE IN THE FAVOURITE PHOTO IS NUMBER…2 THE DOUBLE SPOON FEED," said Andrew as a photo of Serena and Darien feeding each other a spoon of ice cream at the same time.

"Oh god how embarrassing is this Dare?" said Serena

"Very don't worry Rena we'll get Andy back" said Darien as he grabbed Serena's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

"A-A-A-A-AND NOW WOULD THESE'S TWO MAKE A CUTE COUPLE WELL 99 OF YOU SAY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y **YES**. THESE TWO COULD BE THE COUPLE OF THE CENTURY GIVE THEM A HAND FOLKS" yelled Andrew as he put a wad of cash into his pocket

"Why did you do this Drew?" asked Darien

"Payback buddy payback" Serena ran past Darien crying. Darien grabbed Andrew around the collar

"I'll deal with you later" he said as he ran out after Serena. He caught up with her

"Hey calm down Rena" Darien said as he grabbed her arm

"E-e-e-everyone was l-l-laughing at us its not f-f-f-fair" Serena cried

"Don't worry Serena I wasn't laughing" said Darien as he lifted her chin up so he could stare into her eyes

"I wasn't e-e-e-ether I-I-I-I just didn't think Andy would do something that mean" Serena said tears running down her face

"I don't think he meant to hurt you," whispered Darien as he lowered his head his lips almost touching Serena's his thumb tracing her jaw line. His other hand holding her close to him when he leaned in and kissed her


	10. Chapter 10

Ooooooooooooooo did you like chappie 9. Here's chappie 10 in a few of my reviews a few people have mentioned my grammar isn't up to scratch. I just wanted to say I know and I am VERY sorry I will try and fix it and get a friend to read my stories through again I am VERY sorry. But I usually publish my stories as soon as I finish so they are updated as it takes me a while to update but I'll try my hardest to fix it. I hope this chapter is a lot better and so is my other story chapters enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

As Serena felt Darien's soft lips cover hers she could feel her knees go weak. Just when she felt like she was about to turn into a giant puddle. Darien's strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her tight to his body. After what felt like an eternity of ecstasy, Darien pulled back and stared into her eyes. Serena gave him a mischievous smile and said

"You ready for a little revenge?"

"On Andrew?" asked Darien

"On Andrew **and** the girls!" Said Serena

"I like it, got anything in mind?"

"Yeah well we are gonna go back to like we were before this…week. But we'll be even worse making them think that we REALLY hate each other, and that we could NEVER be friends again or any thing else" said Serena

"Oooo I see make them think they destroyed every thing and blame each other for what happened at the arcade. I can say you were playing with my emotions and staging everything to humiliate me and vice versa for you," said Darien

"Exactly, well when shall we put our plan into action?" asked Serena

"Tonight at the Arcades costume party, what are you going as any way?" asked Darien

"Ummm well I'm going as a cheerleader," laughed Serena

"Hmmm I'm going as a prince, but I think we may need to stop off at the costume store Sere. Get some costumes more suited to the 'plan'" said Darien

"I like come on hurry," yelled Serena as she dragged Darien towards the costume store two stores down form the arcade. When they got to the store Serena went towards the men's costume section

"You first it will be easier," laughed Serena as she started to pull costumes off the racks, and holding them against Darien.

"Hmmm cowboy?" said Serena holding up a chequered shirt with a 10 gallon hat, jeans boots complete with spurs and a whip. "No"

"What do you think will be good for the plan?" asked Serena as she held up a bumblebee suit, Greek god costume and a cave man outfit

"I think something to make people stare," laughed Darien

"PERFECT" yelled Serena as she held up a pair of dark blue pants made out of a flowing material with gold wristbands and pointy shoes

"What is it?" said Darien

"A genie, a topless genie be good for the plan just rub some of this oil that comes with it and you'll be yummy" said Serena suddenly blushing when she realised what she had said

"Soooooo you think I'm sexy then?" asked Darien

"I didn't say that I said if you wore this you would be yummy. There's a difference," sniffed Serena

"OK you win I'm a genie" laughed Darien as he steered her over to the girls section "Now I get to choose what YOU wear"

"Yeah but remember I have to get out of the house and my dad is VERY overprotective" warned Serena

"Hmmm yeah well you can leave your house like half an hour earlier and say your going to help in you old costume. I'll pick you up a bit away from your house and you can change at my apartment if you want." Said Darien

"Yeah that will be good," said Serena "But not reviling OK"

"Like I would do that to you, so I guess this ones out" said Darien as he held up a nurse's uniform

"Hey I never said that," laughed Serena as she playfully slapped Darien's arm "You know I always like cat woman"

"Perfect we'll get you a cat woman outfit. Lets go ask if they have one," said Darien as he pulled Serena towards the counter. As they got to the counter the boy behind it looked up his eyes immediately draw to Serena, and he asked.

"Hi my names Bobby what's yours?" Darien's arm wrapped itself around her waist and asked

"Dude do you have any cat woman costumes?"

"Old school cat woman or Halie Berry cat woman?" Bobby asked

"What one do you want Babe?" Darien said

"Oh Halie Berry cat woman" said Serena. Bobby hit a few keys on the computer

"Yeah we have one left I'll get it for ya, hang on" said Bobby as he walked down a few isles

"Oh Dare I cant wait" giggled Serena. A few moments later Bobby was back carrying the costume

"OK 1 Halie Berry cat woman costume complete with eye liner, lip stick, boots, whip and nails. OK the genie costume is $69.95 and cat woman is $147.50" said Bobby, Darien pulled out his wallet and grabbed a credit card

"Put it all on this"

"OK that's $217.45"

"Dare you cant buy mine its WAY to much" argued Serena

"Hey it was my plan to buy new costumes so it's only fair" smiled Darien as he signed the docket

Bobby handed Serena the two costume bags and a scrap of paper

"My number, call me"

"Sorry I'm with my boyfriend, but thanks any way" said Serena handing the paper back. Serena linked arms with Darien and walked towards the exit

"Did you mean that Sere?" asked Darien once they were outside

"Mean what?"

"That I was you boyfriend?"

"Well yeah if you'll have me as your girlfriend" Serena smiled shyly

"Yeah well its getting late I better drop you off home and get ready" said Darien as he started to walk to his car "you walk down the street a bit I'll pick you up OK they cant see us together"

"Yeah se you in a minute" said Serena as she walked around the corner Darien's car came in sight a few moments later Serena placed the costumes on the back seat and hopped in the front.

"OK lets go I'll drop you off and pick you up 'round 6:30? That gives you 3 hours," said Darien as he navigated the way to Serena's house and parked 2 doors away

"Yeah see you then Muffin" said Serena as she leaned over and gave Darien a kiss

"Muffin?" asked Darien

"Yep you're my Muffin, and I'm your Meatball Head" laughed Serena as she jumped out of the car and walked to her house. Darien smiled as he drove to his apartment tonight would be very interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all here is my newest chapter I hope you all like it. Sadly this story is getting to the end… but don't weep I am posting a lot more  check them out. Enjoy chapter 11 please review

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

At precisely 6:30 Darien pulled up 5 houses down. Five minutes later Darien saw Serena walking down the street as Darien started the car Serena lent over and gave him a kiss on the lips

"We're in luck" Serena smiled

"Why's that Meatball head?" asked Darien with a smile

"Well my dad's out of town and I want you to meet my mum"

"I dunno Babe" started Darien

"Please Muffin" said Serena bringing out the puppy dog eyes

"Ok but only for a moment" sighed Darien as he drove up to Serena's house. Standing in the drive way was Serena's mother

"No stay in the car Darien I just wanted to meet you I'm Ilene Serena's mother just call me Ilene OK" said Ilene with a warm smile as she shook Darien's hand

"OK hi Ilene Serena's filled you all in then" laughed Darien

"Yes I really happy for you both well I better let you go and help Andrew get ready for the party see you later Serena 3 o'clock curfew honey" said Ilene with a smile

"OK bye mum see you tomorrow morning" yelled Serena as Darien reversed the car. Darien beeped the horn as they drove away.

"Your mum seems nice babe," said Darien

"Yeah come on I wanna change," said Serena

"OK my apartments 5 minutes away," said Darien with a laugh. As Darien pulled up in the underground car park he pulled up along side a motorbike and 3 other cars looking at the wall in front the 5 car spaces had Mr D. Shields above them

"You own 4 cars AND a motorbike" said Serena

"Yeah but I prefer the bike" laughed Darien "come on we gotta change"

As the two of them got to the elevator Darien pushed the penthouse button.

"PENTHOUSE boy your loaded if you told me this sooner haha joking you know I love you," laughed Serena

"Yeah I try to keep my wealth quiet you know otherwise I would be swamped in gold diggers"

"I understand," said Serena as she leaned back into Darien and Darien felt she did completely as the elevator stoped and the doors opened Darien opened penthouse 1 as they walked in Serena sucked up a breath

"Nice place but not many personal touches Muffin" said Serena "no photos"

"Well the orphanage I grew up in didn't take many photos and my parents died in a car crash I was the only one to survive," said Darien

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Serena as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Darien

"Its OK" said Darien hugging her

"Well I have a present for you" said Serena as she pulled out a medium sized silver photo frame and handed it to Darien it was a picture of her

"Keep it next to you bed so I'm the first thing you see in the morning and the last thing you see at night" laughed Serena

"Like I need a photo you can change in my room I'll change in the spare room OK" said Darien "your costume is in there"

"OK be right back" laughed Serena 10 minutes later Darien was back out in the lounge room and started to rub the oil into his revealing skin

"You look purrrrrrfect," said Serena Darien turned around and dropped the bottle of oil. The leather outfit clung to Serena's small body and showed off all her curved. Serena had pinned her hair all up the eyeliner made her cerulean blue eyes stand out. The red lipstick toped it off revealing a sexier side of Serena.

"You like" laughed Serena

"Y-y-y-yeah" stuttered Darien

"Haha here let me finish oiling you down" laughed Serena as she picked up the oil bottle. When she had finished Serena put of her nails and her mask

"Ready to go my genie" laughed Serena

"Yeah lest knock 'em dead" said Darien as they walked out of his apartment

"Want to walk its just around the corner?" asked Darien

"Yeah it's a nice night, we will go in together and pretend we are slightly angry at each other then a 10 minutes later we will fight ok"

"Good idea" said Darien

"Yeah well here we are lets go" said Serena as Darien opened the door every one stopped what they were doing and looked at them Andrew ran over to them

"H-h-hi guys hehe uh Darien don't go near any open flames OK buddy… old pal… and uh Serena errrrr the freezer is out of bounds ok hehe. Are we… are we all cool?"

"About what Andrew" asked Serena

"You know this afternoon," said Andrew

"Yeah what ever Meatball Head blubbered like a baby for half an hour so I had to be rushed to the emergency room for burst ear drums thanks" said Darien with a sneer, every one in the arcade stopped talking and listened to what Darien had to say

"Aren't you two together?" asked Andrew with a confused expression

"Us together do you want me to catch some disease" yelled Darien

"You get a disease… I'm the one who's gonna have to get my stomach pumped JERK" yelled Serena

"DITZ" yelled back Darien, Serena's face got red and she got the whip off of her hip

"Don't make me use this" Serena threatened

"W-w-w-what happened to you two?" asked Andrew

"well I realised that I need some one who's mature and can actually pass a year 3 test" said Darien "and I owe it all to you Andrew thank you"

"What do you mean"

"Well when I saw those photos I realised that we looked so stupid and I realised how childish Serena is again thanks man" said Darien

"Yeah well I realised that I could do so much better and I realised that Darien was only using me as another cruel joke when he was laughing at me. And I wont let him use my emotions to hurt me" said Serena "And I never want to see him again"


	12. Chapter 12

**Oooooooooooooo Sooooooooo sorry guys i updated in forever don't kill me hehe I have been busy with school and some other storys I have been writing well here is chappie 12 enjoy if ya get time check out my other stories if you want please review sorry this is a short chappie I am trying to get on with all my stories!**

**Love you all **

**Guitatbabe2005**

As the words left Serena's mouth Andrew and the girls went a whiter shade of pale.

"What" said Andrew 

" I said - I – never – want – to – see - him – again" said Serena 

"That goes ditto for ME" said Darien and the two stormed of in separate directions. Throughout the course of the night Serena and Darien played a cruel game of cat and mouse…. Avoiding each other until the desire to be together grew to strong and they would cross paths… these meetings were followed by a very vocal argument that continued until the two were separated by Andrew and the girls,

"WHAT have we done" said Andrew after he and the girls broke up yet another verbal argument this time both Serena and Darien making snide comments about the others costume… or lack of costume

"I have no clue things were going so great" said Mina sinking into a chair 

"Then… the photos" sighed Andrew sinking into the chair next to Mina.

"Mina this is all OUR fault!" said Andrew as he hit his fist on the table. Mina let silent tears fall down her face.

"Andrew we destroyed something that could have been true love had we left it to blossom!!" said Mina as she fell into Andrew's embrace


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Hey pets here is my latest chapter I am trying to update all my stories I hope you like it **

**Luv guitarbabe2005**

Unbeknown to anyone in the arcade Serena and Darien managed to sneak into the back room. Once the door was closed Darien crashed his lips onto Serena's in a rough passionate kiss. Serena lightly ran her nails over

Darien's back, making Darien moan

"ohhhhh Serena what you do to me" he managed to get out. Serena plunged her tongue into his mouth and massaged the roof of his mouth

Darien could feel his erection straining in the soft fabric of the genie outfit

"Darien" Serena moaned into his mouth

"Serena" moaned Darien back as his hands slid up and down her body feeling every curve. In the back of his mind Darien knew he needed to stop but the feel of Serena against him was too much slowly Darien moved his hands down her body and lifted Serena up. Automatically Serena wrapped her legs around his waist their lips never partings Darien moved forward so Serena's back was against the wall. She let out a soft gasp when she felt Darien's erection pushed against her heated core.

Serena let out a louder moan Darien responded by pushing himself against her core and ground his erection against her slightly harder.

Pulling away from her lips Darien started sucking on her neck as Serena played with his hair

"B-baby... Darien" panted Serena

"mmmmm" said Darien still not moving from her neck

"we... we need to s-stop" she managed to get out Darien stilled at her words and he took in the position they were in

"Oh god... I am sooo sorry" he said as he started to pull away he was halted by Serena's firm grip

"don't be" she said looking him directly in the eyes cerulean met midnight "I'm not. But anyone could walk in"

Darien nodded

"you go first I'll be in a second" he looked down at his erection

'a long second' he thought

Serena giggled as her eyes also wandered in the general direction... slowly Darien let her down once her feet met with the floor as she walked to the door Serena swung her hips a little more placing one hand on the door knob she stopped and turned before she ran up to Darien and pulled his head down in a hungry kiss

Breaking it she licked her lips before she said

"See you out there for act 1 scene 2"

Slowly she walked out the door closing it softly behind her

Darien slowly moved down the wall until he sat on the floor

'it's going to be a lonnnngggggg night' he thought as he tried to find a way to hide his erection.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok luv's here is the long awaited chappie for my angel I hope you all enjoy pets

oOoOoOoOo

As Darien struggled with his 'hard' problem in the back room Serena was out working the crowd a smile plastered on her face.

She could still feel the wetness between her thighs. The throb in her sex still pulsating from where Darien had ground into her. Serena let out a quiet groan of frustration there was no denying the sexual tension that lay between herself and Darien.

Walking over to her friends she grabbed the drink sitting in front of Lita and took a sip before passing it back

"Hey" she chirped looking around the table she was greeted with various levels of hey.

Slowly the girls sank into their usual banter and after a time one of Andrew's friends Shawn walked over to their table.

"Hey," he said briefly looking around the table before his eyes settled on Serena licking his lips he ran his eyes over the tight fabric that covered her body, holding out a hand he asked

"Wanna dance?" Serena darted her eyes to where Darien stood and saw him practically steaming with rage at the way Shawn was looking at her. Sending him a apologetic look Serena nodded her head and took his hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. As Serena moved her hips with the beat she could feel many pairs of eyes on her, but they all seemed to fade into the background once she felt HIS on her. Suddenly Shawn pulled her body closer to his and rested his hands on her hips swaying them to meet with his.

Serena let out a sexy grin as she caught Darien's eyes, staring right at him, she pulled away from Shawn still maintain eye contact she swung her hips seductively, her grin on her face as she ran her hands up her body before swaying them above her head. As the song drew to a end Serena slowly stepped back a little further from Shawn and tore her eyes away from Darien's

Seeing Shawn was going to pull her close again when the music started up Serena waved her had in front of her face

"phew its really hot, I am just gonna get a drink OK?" she asked putting on a timid innocent voice in her head she knew what she was doing was wrong playing on the whole innocent thing she had going on hell half the people there would probably blame the whole thing on poor Shawn. Tell him off for taking 'advantage' of sweet innocent Serena. As she expected Shawn smiled and told her of course and pointed over towards Andrew and told her he would be over there if she wanted to dance again.

She let out a chuckle as she walked away glancing over her shoulder she saw Andrew like she knew he would hit Shawn over the head and say something angrily at him from where she was she managed to pick up

"Idiot...innocent girl... doesn't know... she's doing...stay away...else"

Serena laughed at that she loved Andrew really she did but what would he say if he knew what Darien and herself had been doing in his back room not even 20 minutes ago. Serena let out another groan as the wetness returned in-between her legs. Looking up she saw Darien making his way towards her on her right and on her left she saw her friends she could practically hear all the questions from her friends and the accusations Dairen was sure to say. Grabbing a cup and filling it with punch she prayed to whoever was listening that someone had spiked it.

oOoOoOoOo

a/n: what do you think love sorry its short but I wanted to update xx


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys well here is the latest instalment of my angel I hope you guys are enjoying it.... and thanks to everyone who has taken time to review and read this story I know the characters are acting a bit different but her it my prerogative haha

Luv Star

Xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even this computer : [

Rated: R to be safe

oOoOoOo

As Serena took a LARGE gulp of the punch her gaze kept sweeping between her friends and Darien. Serena saw that the girls got caught up when a group of college guys stopped them to talk she let out a sigh that meant she would have to deal with Darien as he gaze flowed over his muscular figure she was the tension, anger and lust flowing through his being. As Darien stopped next to her at the punch bowl, he poured some punch as he clenched his jaw

"Have fun?" he spat almost nastily

"Mmm you enjoy the show?" she replied innocently

"Yeah and so did every guy here and the wanker you were dancing with"

Serena smiled green was such a bad colour on him

"You know the show was all for you" she whispered as she pressed herself up against him all the while appearing to be reaching for some food the other side of him

'If only I could bottle this talent' she thought grabbing a party pie any thought Darien had vanished and the words on the end of his tongue died as he felt the small body press against him so provocatively he could feel the blood rushing to his dick and wished that they were back in the back room again. He couldn't help but let out a hiss of pleasure as she brushed against the head of his throbbing penis.

"Playing with fire," he said Serena looked up with big innocent eyes

"You promise I'll get burnt?" she whispered as Darien stared down at her speechless Serena giggled and turned away and headed to her friends. Darien shook his head and walked back over towards Andrew, after a while he overheard the blonde mumble to her friends she was going to the bathroom her friends nodded then turned their attention back to the college guys as Serena walked away she slightly turned to look at him and raised a eyebrow as if questioning him

'Are you coming?'

After a few moments Darien excused himself and headed towards the direction of the bathrooms as he walked down the short hallway he felt small but strong arms pull him, he barely saw the ladies room sign on the door before a pair of lips crashed onto his own looking down he saw Serena pressed tightly against him. Realising how out in the open they were Darien picked Serena up and walked them over to one of the stalls and closed the door his lips still firmly attached, pushing her lips apart with his tongue he slipped it inside making leisurely sweeps of her moist cavern.

Serena let out a loud low moan as she pressed herself even closer, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck weaving her hands into his thick hair. Darien wrapped his strong arms around her waist holding her tightly his fingers splayed across her back as he lifted her up, Serena automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

Again, the pair was in a familiar position déjà vou washed over them, but the need to feel one another pushed it aside. Neither could believe the weight of their passion, the need they had for the other, could it be... love? Mentally the pair shook their head maybe someday but not at this point. Breaking the kiss the pair were panting heavily as Darien rested his forehead against Serena's and stared into her eyes as if he could read her soul.

After what felt like a eternity their lips crashed together again and both let out a loud moan as Serena felt the tell tale wetness re appearing between her thighs, almost as if sensing her need Darien moved a hand between their joined bodies and rubbed at her sex, even between the layer of clothing Serena could feel his touch hot against her skin.

Serena moved her hips against his hand needing to relieve the tension he created in her. She whimpered as Dairen pulled his hand away, then hissed in pleasure as she felt him undo her belt, the metal chink told her he was successful. Then she felt him groping for the zipper on the front of her pants Serena shrugged off the little leather vest that stopped 2 inches after her breasts that Darien had gotten to cover the 'leather top' which was basically a bra off exposing the supposed leather top Serena felt more the heard Darien's intake of breath.

As his hands stopped fumbling with the zipper and his lips descended down the column of her throat,

"So glad I bought that vest thing" he moaned as his tongue along the top of her breast making Serena arch her back into his touch.

"Mine" he moaned again as he ghosted his hands down her full breasts and to the zipper on her pants she heard the satisfying sound of the zipper being pulled down it sounded loud and harsh to her ears. Darien pushed his hand inside the leather he could feel her knickers were sopping wet, capturing her lips both let out a moan as he rubbed her threw the lace of the fabric the harsh feel of the lace against her sex set a wave of pleasure to her core.

Her pussy was clenched in anticipation, as Darien pushed the lace aside and was about to sheath his fingers inside her warmth they both froze as they heard the swinging door open and the sound of female voices filled the room, a overly loud laugh could be heard, the couple was still frozen when a loud knock on the door made them jump

"Rena you in there? Hurry up you fall in?" came Lita's voice slowly Serena felt Darien pull the lace of her knickers back to its proper position and withdraw his hand she whimpered at the lost, clearing her throat Serena said

"Yeah sorry be out in a few OK" as Darien's nimble fingers zipped up her pants and started to do up her belt

"Yeah ok don't be too long Shawn is looking for you and man is he FINE!" Lita said after a pause she could help but add "Darien's a 100 times better though" Serena rolled her eyes

"Nope he's a jerk" she said her eyes trained on the so called Jerk as she lifted one of his hands and placed it on her breast her other hand rose up to cup his cheek.

"OK well Amy and I are heading back out hurry up OK" Lita trailed off as Serena heard the sound of the door closing behind them, slowly Darien placed Serena's feet on the ground and picked up her vest when she put it on he zipped it up the leather showing off the swell of her breasts, Serena leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and whispered

"thank you" as she looked down her body, Darien rested finger under her chin and raised her head up placing another kiss upon her lips he took her hand and unlocked the door peaking out he saw no one was around and quietly exited the cubical. Glancing in the mirror he ran a hand threw his hair and turned to face Serena

"See you out there" he said softly placing another soft kiss upon her lips as he walked towards the door pushing it open he took one last look at Serena his eyes soft and caring as he walked through as the door swung open and closed Serena let the goofy grin spread on her face as she quickly fixed her hair and headed back to the party.

oOoOoOo

A?N: phew a steamy chapter what did you all think??? Review and let me know... like I said earlier I know the characters are acting differently but yeah lol


	16. Chapter 16

Ooo well by popular demand here is chapter 16 I hope you all enjoy it... then I am focusing on updating all the other stories that I have on the go haha...

Star

Xx

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any affiliated characters

oOoOoOo

As Serena walked back into the heart of the party she could feel the pumping beat of the music rush through her body. Walking towards her friends Serena felt a hand grip her wrist, letting out a gasp she turned around and came face to face with Shawn his annoyingly goofy grin plastered over his face

"Hey, been looking for you" he said Serena noticed that his eyes were roaming over her figure, for a second time Serena thanked god that Darien had brought the vest jacket for her.

"Errr hey!" Serena said putting on a overly chirpy voice on "Bathroom break" she ended with a high pitched laugh. Shawn smiled and moved his arm and wrapped it around her waist

"That's cool, sooo lets dance," he said tightening his grip upon her waist. Serena winced a little as his hand gripped her hip tightly his fingers digging into her soft flesh as he steered her into the dance floor.

Letting the pounding beat set the pace of her heart she rolled her hips in time, let her hands rise above her head. Letting her eyes drift over the dance floor she saw all the girls dancing with some collage guy with the exception of Mina who somehow managed to get Andrew to dance with her, Serena let a kittenish smile grace her pixie like features no doubt Mina's pouty lip had come into play.

Letting the music was over her body in waves, Serena moved her movements fluid and precise, as her wandering eye flittered over the crowed her body tensed and her movements went slightly jerky as her baby blue eyes rested on the red headed girl basically throwing herself on Darien. To people who didn't know his he seemed indifferent but to Serena's trained eye she could she how awkward he really was. Letting out a tiny almost inaudible laugh, she shook her head slightly. As the song came to an end Serena could feel a trickle of sweat run down her spine. She let out a silent groan, trust her to pick something that didn't breathe. A slow song started over the speakers and Serena looked around wildly, she REALLY REALLY didn't want to get all close and personal with Shawn, she wasn't a tease. As her brain went into over drive she was saved by the bell as Shawn pulled a phone out of his pocket and as he mouthed his apology he quickly left the dance floor to find a quiet area.

Sending silent thanks to whoever was listening sitting down Serena pulled the star locket from the inside pocket of the jacket and starting turning it over in her hand. She though back to her dream, where the woman was so familiar. The tune the locket played was a haunting melody, taunting her as if she had forgotten something important, something so old and treasured. Serena shook her head slightly it was a mystery.

Her hand travelled up to the base of her throat and covered the pendent her body had warmed the metal, her fingers outlining the pendant until her fingertips ghosted over the red rose at the tip of the silver crescent moon.

Glancing up at the clock serene saw it was 10 past 12 she let out a little laugh she didn't think that they would be able to keep this a secret for so long.

Across the room Darien's eagle eye sought out his blonde haired beauty, letting a soft smile grace his usual stony expression he turned back to Andrew, seeing his friends suspicious gaze he quickly thought up some excuse, before he could open his mouth Andrew cut him off

"Look Darien," he trailed off letting out a sigh as he scratched the back of his neck "I-I just wanted to say... look what happened we... **I **didn't mean for it to turn out the way it did" letting his head drop Andrew couldn't look his best friend in the eye "we... **I** played such a big part in destroying something that could have been really good for both of you, so really sorry really man sorry" Andrew raised his eyes so he was staring Darien in the face. As Darien's Midnight blue eyes searched Andrew's emerald green ones he found nothing but remorse letting a half smile onto his face he rested his hand on Andrew's shoulder and said

"I forgive you, I guess if something's meant to happen it will happen" he trailed off a part of his felt like he owed his friend the truth the rest of him was enjoying this scheme too much to let it end now. Glancing over at Serena a smirk found its home on his face. Yes something's were defiantly worth the wait. She was worth everything.

oOoOoOoOo

A/N: so what do you all think??? I think I will have this story finished soon it's almost a shame, this was one of my babies and *sniff* its all grown up. I hope all my loyal readers have enjoyed this and thank you all so much for reading xx


	17. Chapter 17

Hey All well here is another instalment of My angel, I regret to say soon this will be at a end I think this will be the last chapter and maybe a Epilogue to follow just for a little sweetness hehe =).... to all the loyal readers thanks for sticking with me and putting up with my late updates this one's for you..... well on with the story

Love Star xx

Disclaimer: I own everything!!!!

oOoOoOo

As Darien's gaze stayed on Serena he didn't notice the obnoxious red headed girl strut back over to his side until he felt her long nails into his bare forearm

"Ooohhhh there you are handsome," she purred into his ear as she pressed her body up against his. As Darien glanced down he let out a annoyed groan as he saw how the girl was pushing her breasts up and hoisting her already to short shirt up higher again pushing her away from him Darien ran his fingers through his thick raven hair

"Err..." he trailed off racking his brain for her name Candy? Candice? C-C-CINDY that was it

"Cindy look ummmm" Darien trailed off as Cindy wrapped a arm around his neck and pulled his head down until their lips almost met

"Yeah" she whispered her hot breath tickling his lips, a shiver ran down his spine, but not in the good way.

Pulling away from her face, he stood up shoulders squared

"Cindy I'm really REALLY not interested I..." he trailed off as his gaze wandered over to Serena's figure before she turned away he saw the tears in her eye's his entire being tensed up tearing his gaze from the girl he loved, and was sure whom loved him back even though she hadn't said it yet.

"Look Cindy I'm not interested," he snapped as he stalked over towards Serena's table.

"Sere" he started before Serena cut him off

"D-don't" she whispered her voice quivering slightly Darien reached out and cupped her chin turning her face to his he flinched when he saw the tears in her baby blue eyes

As he gently rubbed his finger against her cheek they were both oblivious to the people surrounding them, both focusing of the pain they felt.

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly looking her in the eye "I didn't mean to hurt you" he softly wiped the single tear that ran down her cheek away

Pulling Serena to her feet his hand still on her cheek the other holding one of her hands softly stroking the back with is thumb.

Unbeknown to the duo nearly everybody in the Arcade was watching the interaction between the well-known enemies

"You know how I feel about you," he whispered leaning in closer to Serena, so their bodies were touching

"I know" Serena said a soft smile on her pink lips "I... It just... you know seeing that girl all over you, almost kissing...." she trailed off Darien let out a low chuckle

"Jealous baby?" he asked Serena looked him straight in the eye

"Its... THIS is SO hard, I-I can't do it anymore," she whispered her eyes shining with the rest of her unshed tears. Darien's eyes widened and for a second he thought she meant that they couldn't be together his mouth opened and closed no sound coming out Serena let a small smile grace her face

"I think we should tell everyone" Darien's Smirk got wider

"Oh no I think we should show every one" he said before crashing his lips to hers and wrapping his arms around her waist after a few moments Serena's hands wove themselves into his thick hair and she was kissing him with a passion. After a while the two broke apart gasping for air and Darien rested his forehead against Serena's. Suddenly they heard Mina and Andrew scream

"I KNEW IT!"

The duo's heads turned in perfect time to stare at the crowd surrounding them

"Hey Guys" Serena said weakly turning red, aware of all the eyes watching them Serena buried her head in Darien's chest

"Oh OH RAYE, LITA AND AMY PAY UP!!!" yelled Mina a happy look in her eyes as the girls handed her money as Mina started to do her victory love dance Andrew pul a hand on her shoulder

"Calm down Mina" he laughed before looking at his friends

"So you two..." he gestured between the two as he raised a eye brow Darien nodded tightening his grip around Serena Andrew smiled

"I'm happy for you both" he said before he yelled

"NOW LETS GET THE PARTY GOING AGAIN" before he ran off to change the CD on the stereo slowly the crowd thinned out leaving only the girls and Andrew who came back. Before their friends could say anything Darien led Serena out onto the dance floor a slow to play pulling Serena closer the two rocked in time with the music ignoring the world around them.

_**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...  


Serena could believe how right it felt in Darien's arms... she was so happy she didn't have to hide any more

_**  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you **_

Darien didn't think he had ever felt so content as he did at this particular moment the girl he loved was wrapped up in his arms..._****_

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you....

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you

As the song came to a end Serena rested her head on Darien's chest and together the couple kept swaying as Boyzone's _**I Love The Way You Love Me!**_ Started to play over the speakers....

oOoOoOo

A/N: oooo last chap review and let me know what you think I have the Epilogue to go so sad to see the end XX


	18. Chapter 18

Did you guys like chappie 18, I know I like writing it hehe well here's the final chapter in My Angel… its been a bloody good ride and I hope you all have enjoyed this story please read and review I have lots to put on this site so keep a look out for my work love y'all. Thanks to all the people who review, read, favourite-d and alerted to my story you all rock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

As Serena still rested her head on Darien's chest with her arms wrapped around his waist she let out a soft laugh

"What are you laughing about Meatball Head?" asked Darien with a laugh which Serena could feel rumbling through his chest like thunder

"Oh I was just thinking that if some one had told me a few weeks ago that we would be like… well like this and that you would have my first kiss…" Serena trailed off a light blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"What are we Sere?" whispered Darien

"I… I don't know exactly I guess we're… in… love…" said Serena slowly

"So YOU'RE saying that you love **ME** the conceded, pompous jerk? Is that right?" Darien asked with a half serious face though inwardly he was smiling this was the first time she said anything about love

"Yeah I guess I am... I love you Dare, and I guess a part of me always has"

As Darien rested his chin lightly on her head he whispered just loud enough for her to hear

"I have always loved you and I always will… my angel."

oOoOoOo

A/N: awwwwwwww well this is the end and I am really sad =( this story has changed as I have changed I started this nearly 3 years and gosh I along with this story has been through a lot... I just wanna say THANK YOU to the readers who have stuck with me and the every one who took the time to review.... you all mean a lot to me.... well this is Star signing off still have 3 other stories that need to finish haha xx


End file.
